Forgive
by Reaper1024
Summary: Dororo has found a dark secret that Giroro has kept from him, that has now caused a major dent in their relationship. Dororo is pushed to the limit with stress causing huge lvls of pain to pass through his body making him to go into labor. They recieve news that the pregnancy was too much for Dororo. The child lives but as for Dororo ... he could die withing days. Plz R&R!
1. My water broke!

**Chapter 1**

Giroro reached out and grabbed Dororo's hand giving a reassuring squeeze, Dororo swiftly yanked his hand out of his grip. Dororo wiped away the tears trickling down his face and sniffed. And just think he had trusted him, with his life, not only his life but another part of them. A piece of both of them.

"Dororo I'm … I'm so sorry!" Giroro breathed. "I didn't mean it! I promise you it … it isn't what you think. Just please Dororo … let me explain!"

Dororo hugged his stomach tightly and tried to fight back the tears. He shot Giroro a look that said _you betrayed me, I loved you and you betrayed me. How could you. _Dororo felt as if his heart had been torn apart by a starving pack of wolves. Now he was in much more pain then when he already was.

Giroro's head slowly descended as he stared at the ground, gritting his teeth while fighting back tears. His eyes began to water up to the point where he could no longer see what was in front of him. Everything turned out to be a messy blur, just like the mess he had made. Giroro closed his eyes tight, clenching his fists swallowing hard and let his first tear stream down his face. His tear's fell down and crashed into the already wet ground.

Dororo stood up and , straining in pain, falling to his hands and knees. Dororo's eyes flew open as a silent scream barely escaped his lips.

"Dororo!" Giroro's eyes widened as he shot across to help assist Dororo in any way he could. "Dororo, are you ok? W-What's wrong!"

Dororo started panting, heaving for air. Giroro began to panic frantically waving his arms up and down. Dororo put a hand on Giroro's face making his arms freeze in motion.

"G-Giroro!" Dororo screamed in pain, clutching his stomach tightly with his other arm. Giroro put a hand on top of Dororo's stomach reassuringly trying to comfort him. Dororo clenched his hand squeezing tightly, relieving stress.

"Yes, Dororo I'm hear what's wrong!" Giroro wiped the hot sweet off of Dororo's forehead. His eyes were as big as plates as Dororo squealed in shear pain. Dororo squinted his eyes trying to blink out the blurry tears, straining to hold in shrill cries. He felt like fireworks were bursting out needles in his stomach moving down lower and lower.

"G-Giroro!" Dororo managed. "Hurry take me to a hospital!" Dororo shrieked to the top of his lungs. "Please!"

Giroro rushed and picked Dororo up and began to run as fast as he could without dropping him.

"What happened Dororo!" Giroro strained as he ran down the damp muddy hill, holding on to Dororo pushing his head close to his chest, not daring to slip and drop him. Dororo held his stomack tighter feeling his stomach bulging abnormally as is dropped even lower.

"My … My water broke!" He screamed.


	2. Push!

**Chapter 2**

Doctors rushed alongside with Giroro pushing Dororo's wheelchair into their operating room. Giroro held on tightly to Dororo's hand, not daring to let go or leave his side. He had done it once and regretted every minute of it. Never would he ever do anything like that to Dororo, ever again. If only he could go back in time, he would have never taken the glass.

Giroro and the doctors lifted Dororo onto the table and did an immediate ultrasound. Giroro kept his eyes locked onto Dororo's, wiping more cold sweat off his blue forehead. He stood close by as the doctors asked him to step aside for the procedure.

Dororo let out a shrill cry, panting hard as the baby moved down even lower. Giroro overheard one of the doctors say 'The baby is in perfect position, she should be coming within a few minutes'. This made Giroro's nerves calm tremendously. His heart seemed to beat even faster when he heard that _she _would be coming soon.

Giroro looked down smiling at the floor, his eyes tearing up were loud with excitement. He was going to be a father to a little baby girl. Just the thought made his heart beat loud with joy.

Giroro looked back up seeing Dororo's back was bent, lifting off the bed. The doctors rushed over and held him still as one of the nurses put in a higher more potent dose of Percocet. The nurse squeezed the pack firmly and within seconds Giroro noticed Dororo slowly straightened his back as the pain melted slowly away. Dororo relaxed his nerves and went limp letting his arms dangle off the edge of the bed.

Giroro walked and took Dororo's hand into his.

The leader of the doctors glanced over at Giroro and motioned to one of his nurses.

"Nurse get him out of here." The doctor directed.

The nurse instinctively walked to Giroro and directed him towards the door.

"No!" Giroro said firmly. "I am not leaving his side again!"

The nurse seemed taken aback as Giroro's voice began to rise.

The doctor's gathered around Dororo as the baby came nearer. Giroro was being pushed around as the doctors spread, circling around Dororo.

"Hey wait!" Giroro announced.

"Sir I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave the room." The nurse conned.

Giroro puffed out his chest and showed his fangs revealing that he was demanding he stayed. The nurse backed down a bit and balled her fists together. She toughened up and gained the courage to ask him once more and this time she put more sincerity to her voice.

"Sir I am afraid you're going to have to come with me." She growled.

"Nurse hurry!" The doctor yelled.

The nurse began to push Giroro out the door but before she realized where Giroro went he had ducked under her arm and pushed her out the door, snatching her mask off before he closed the door behind her. Her clicked the door lock as the nurse began violently giggling the doorknob. Giroro peeped out the window watching the nurse struggle. The nurse looked up at Giroro to see him sticking his tongue out through the window.

The nurse growled as she began to bang on the door yelling for the other doctors. Giroro tide the doctor mask on and bolted to Dororo's side. The doctors where rushing from left to right, reading the meters and checking the baby's labor speed.

Giroro looked Dororo in the eyes as he quickly grabbed his hand. Dororo instantly squeezed tightly, straining hard making his face turn a cherry red. His back bent up off the bed as doctors crowded around to hold him down.

The doctors all nodded to each other as they bunkered down. One doctor on each side of Dororo's spread legs, another down in front of his member.

Giroro gave a gentle smile as he rubbed more sweat off of Dororo's face, followed by a cold wet cloth to cool him off. Dororo thanked him by giving a slightly tighter squeeze of his shaking hand.

The two doctors clenched onto Dororo's legs making Giroro tense up. The lead doctor held up a finger as the baby got into a further ready position.

Dororo's eyes flew open as he let out a shrill cry. The lead doctor then flung his hand down and began to yell out orders for the other doctors. Giroro's eyes were the side of bowling balls as he panicked, rubbing Dororo's head. He hated seeing him in so much pain. It was killing him to have to watch. But he had made a promise that no matter what, he would never leave his side again.

The lead doctors eyes grew wide as the small cry of a baby Keronian broke out. The head was coming through.

"Push!" The doctor yelled.


	3. Special Delivery!

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long and yet it's so short. School has been getting in the way and all but I promise you the next chapter will be out as soon as possible and will be a bit longer! I will get on it as soon as I post this one. Trust me chapter 4 is going to make your head explode, which could be a good or a bad thing in this case. Enjoy and read on my peeps! Please review at your own will.**

Chapter 3

Dororo instinctively pushed as hard as he could, straining with all his might. Giroro winced as his hand began to turn purple from the intense squeezing of Dororo. He looked over Dororo's body and saw his face was no longer a blue, it had faded to a dark cherry red. Dororo's grip tightened even harder nearly making an indention in both the side bed rails and Giroro's hand.

"Push!" The doctor yelled again.

Dororo's chest was bobbing up and down rapidly from breathing as he let out a shrill cry.

"ahhh!"

The doctors crowded around the entrance and watched as the baby came pushing its way out. Giroro's head instantly shot towards his little baby girls cries. He then turned his attention towards Dororo's cries of pain, their hands one as they unite. Giroro turned Dororo's head towards his forcing their eyes to meet. Dororo panted while staring up into the eyes of his true mate, his soul mate.

"It's okay your almost there, keep pushing." Giroro's voice was like soft honey to Dororo's heart.

Tears began to weal up inside Dororo as he strained for the last push forcing the baby out, tightening his grip on the side rails with his free hand. Shrill high pitched cries blurted out of nowhere as the baby was finally out.

"Quick bring her here!" One doctor said.

The doctors rushed over as they began to clean and wrap the small tadpole up. Giroro's heart swelled as he saw his tiny new born girl being wrapped up in her soft pink blanket. The doctors stood aside as the lead doctor handed over the newborn to the parents. Dororo stared with a dazed look in his eyes as they brought the baby over and laid her in his arms. He was exhausted and didn't even know whether he could hold her for very long. She was so beautiful, the red and blue mix swirled around her so gracefully. But it would all be separated as she grew older. Her small short tail flapped inside the blanket, tossing and turning. Bubbles were being blown from her smooth soft mouth, pursing up at her new parents, she let out a tiny giggle.

Giroro softly rubbed her small warm head as she stared up at her new owners. He bend down lower and kissed her forehead, making her send back happiness with a bright grin that just lit up both Dororo and Giroro"s day. The bright hospital lights made her sweet sky blue eyes sparkle. She had the softest smile, one that would send tingles up your spine and make you feel like you were going to melt.

"He has your smile." Giroro winked to Dororo.

Dororo gave a soft but tired smile as he reached up to brush Giroro's jawline with the back of his hand. Giroro responded by nuzzling his chin into Dororo's soft blue palm. Giroro leaned forward while closing his eyes, pursing his lips together, moving along with Dororo's tugging arm pulling him down. Just moments away from a lovers embrace, an annoyingly loud beeping went off, and at the same time Dororo's hand fell to the side of his bed. Giroro opened his eyes, the baby began to cry out. Doctors began to crowed around them as Dororo began to twitch uncontrollably, jerking up and down at a rapid pace. Giroro had only one thought that came to him at that very moment, Dororo was seizing.

Giroro snatched up the baby and jumped back, crouching down he tried to calm his poor scared little tadpole. He gently rubbed her head and kissed it lightly as he rocked it in his arms in a steady motion. He had no idea what was going to happen to Dororo, or if he was going to be okay. He knew Dororo must have been scared while experiencing high levels of nausea from the extreme pressure and exhaustion. Even Giroro was scared as he began to thing to himself while lightly patting the babies back. He hadn't seen Dororo in this much pain before, well before … Giroro watched the doctors crowed around Dororo as he began to phase out into a deep dark flashback.

* * *

_ To be continued..._


	4. Not so smooth criminal

**I do apologize with the long wait, it's just school and projects have been crowding my schedule but I am trying to catch up on all of my stories. I should have the next chapter posted pretty soon okay so please don't kill meh yet. This is Dororo's side of the story by the way Giroro's half is coming up next so be alert! **

**Chapter 4**

_The young Keronian, the corporal, is running nearly twenty feet ahead of him. Hardly able to see this late at night. Dororo watches intently following as close as possible without being noticed. To start with, he admires his strength and ability to take out nearly anything in his path. What made him want to follow him here? He would never be out this late just to spy on a friend! A friend that is quite dear to him. A close friend that makes his heart nearly leap out of his chest without a second command. Perhaps he decided since he couldn't go to sleep that he might as well see what the others were up too. And Giroro just so happened to be up at the same time. _

_It was a breeze following him at this pace, not only because he was a swift ninja, but he was so pumped up with energy and adrenalin that it seemed like he was floating up into the clouds. Speeding past the trees and neighboring houses, Giroro came to a halt. It was Natsumi's house. 'Why would he be visiting them so late? What could he possibly want from … oh no. No he wouldn't!' Thought Dororo._

_Giroro quickly trotted up the steps and began to enter the house. He looked over his shoulders both ways checking if anyone was following him before closing the door. No one was there. _

_Dororo collapsed behind the tree he was leaning on and covered his face with both arms. 'No this cant be happening he would never do this to me. Would he?' He thought. Shaking his head he sniffed silently, and stood up. 'Maybe this is all a miss understanding. Our anniversary is coming up, so, he's probably trying to hide a surprise gift or something.' Dororo jumped to his feet and with a snap he was surrounded by puffy smoke and appeared by the closest open window. He peered in over the window seal and saw him. He was leaning on the armrest of a chair Natsumi was sitting in, both of them holding a cup of some warm substance that looked a lot like hot coco. Giroro's favorite. Dororo narrowed his eyes as he watched Giroro whisper something into her ear. Natsumi grinned letting out a small giggle while covering her mouth. "Sure! When can we start?" She asked while looking him in the eyes. "Right now!" Giroro rushed, "We don't have much time!" He grabbed her hand and lead her into a separate room._

_Dororo's breathing began to get the best of him. His eyes were watering as he panicked trying to see where they were headed. He clasped his hands while bowing his head and puffy smoke surrounded him once again as he popped into another destined area. 'No!' He thought. 'No! No! No! I must be dreaming! I am dreaming I am seeing this! I must have fallen asleep! Please let this be a dream!' He kept repeating the same thing's to himself trying to push the thought of Natsumi and Giroro out of his head. He found himself on the other side of the house, once again by a window. This one was closed and had curtains pulled over it. Dororo pressed his hands on the glass and leaned forward to hear them inside. _

_He could hear Natsumi giggling. "No we have to start hear," Giroro explained, "That way it will turn out straight." Dororo pressed closer to make sure he was hearing everything correctly. Natsumi yawned and agreed. "Have it your way." All of a sudden a strange banging noise erupted from the drawers of the dresser being opened and slammed shut over and over again. Dororo winced at the loud sound. "No, have it his way." Giroro corrected. _

_Dororo's eyes shot open wide as he slowly backed away from the window pain. His heart seemed to have dropped into a pit of broken lost souls and disintegrated into a world of lost hope. His eyes grew red and began to flood with tears. As salted liquid welled up inside of him he cursed silently to himself and let tears fall in his regretful misery. _

_He knew that once Giroro found out he would apologize and try to fix things. He would want for him to forget that ever happened. He would want to make up for what he had done. But Dororo thought otherwise. He had learned from Giroro that he will never change his love for Natsumi. She never seemed to have an interest in Giroro until he began seeing him (Dororo), which made him have quite an uneasy feeling towards Natsumi. But now she had finally broke Giroro into falling for her again, to the point of cheating on him, his own lover._

_Dororo shook his head in disbelief that this was actually happening and the fact that he would bring him up in the middle of intercourse with Natsumi. Anger filled his chest as he puffed out his cold breath. 'Never will I make the same mistake with him again. It has happened too many times and if he wants to start a relationship with me again, he would have to earn it, and if he can't get over Natsumi, then he must not want to be with me that badly.' Dororo thought for a moment, then, finally spoke his last words for Giroro in a drooping croaky voice. "I will never forgive you Giroro. You have forsaken me, for her. The one who always rejected you, the one who always ignored you, never gave you a second thought. I-I never rejected you, I stood by your side day and night, and this is how you repay me. I will never forgive you." _

_Dororo drooped his head into a bow and lightly clasped his hands together after letting one last tear fall, and disappeared, leaving only a puff of smoke and a broken heart behind._

**Oh dont get your panties in a wad trust me the next chapter will clear things up a bit more and it will also be Giroro's side to the story. So chillax and dont give up on my story that easily! Trust me chapter 5 will put you a bit at easy for all of those DoroGiro fans out there.**


	5. Happy Anniversary Maybe?

Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long I have little to no time at all to write half the time but I am trying I promise! I will finish this darn story if it is the last thing I do lol!**

_Giroro dodged the near by trees left and right as he sped passed several neighboring houses. Running down the hill he reached a sharp turning point in his path. He ran to the corner point and jumped to the side running towards another, familiar house. He slowed his running into a small jogging pace, looking both ways twice to look for anyone following him. No one was in his presence from what he could see. He trotted up the front steps to the door and seeing it was already unlocked he creaked it open. _

_ Giroro looked back again checking to see if anyone was watching him. No one was to be seen. He then closed the door and wiped his feet off on the Welcome Home rug at the foot of the door. _

_ There was silence covering the living room and all throughout the halls. He glanced around doing a perimeter check of when everything was. The sound of footsteps made his head whip around to see Natsumi coming down the stairs, her pink hair falling perfectly into place while staying up in pigtails. _

"_Hey Giroro!" She said greeting him with her high sweet voice. Then off in the distance a tea kettle sounded off. "Oh it must be done already. I made some of your favorite for this special occasion."_

"_Hey", He quickly addressed. "There's no time Natsumi we must hurry."_

"_Oh sit down we have plenty of time!" She left for the kitchen leaving Giroro on edge. He paced around for a few moments moving back and forth. After the fifth time going in circles he decided it would be best if he took a seat and relaxed. He tried rubbing his temples to relieve stress, but nothing seemed to help. _

_Natsumi walked in holding two mugs with steam rising up from their source. "I made some hot coco!" She winked, "Your favorite!"_

_Giroro quickly stood up and went for the mug, snatching it out of Natsumi's hand. While chugging it down, he let out a long relaxed moan. His eyes seemed to flutter as they rolled to the back of his head. Taking in a deep breath he lowered the mug and began to speak. "Ahhh … That hit the spot." _

_Natsumi walked over and sat down on the corner of the couch as she began to sip her mug of coco. Giroro let out a sigh as he leaned on the edge of the couch next to Natsumi. He turned his head towards her and stared till she looked his way. He leaned in towards her, putting a hand next to his mouth and her ear. She thought about pushing him away but before she could think it through she felt a hand graze her ear as he began to whisper. _

"_I need help with Giroro's anniversary present", He continued "please will you help me?" He backed away and looked her in the eyes but instead she had them closed. She was giggling with her hands covering her mouth. _

_She looked up at him, her eyes wide and bold. "Sure!", She exclaimed "When can we start?"_

_Giroro's expression changed, showing his fangs as he grinned wide. "Now, we don't have much time." With that said he took her hand into his and walked her into her own room as they began to gather supplies._

_Giroro knew what Dororo would like and what they really needed. Both of them were not even close to being prepared for what was coming for them. So he thought that this would suit the situation perfectly. Now that he has Natsumi's help he was sure that it would turn out right, especially with a woman's opinion on the gift. There was no doubt it would be perfect. _

_Natsumi gathered up supplies and started to lay some fabric on the sewing table. She measured out the print and leveled out the scissors to begin cutting. But before she could make the slightest cut into the fabric, Giroro interrupted her focus. _

"_No you're doing it wrong, you put it down like this," He said while straightening the fabric in the exact same way Natsumi had had it. "That way it will turn out straight." _

_Natsumi rolled her eyes as he handed her back the scissors. "Have it your way", She said as she began to cut._

_Giroro started rummaging through all her drawers opening and shutting each one when he lost interest in what was in them. The first was full of Natsumi's socks, bras, and underpants, and as a matter of fact, he lost interest at a surprisingly fast rate. The next was some more loose fabric such as shirts, short shorts and tanks. He let out an annoyed grunt as he opened the very last bottom drawer. This time when he opened the drawer he was greeted by a small pin cushion, and a very long needle sticking out vacantly in the very middle. He pinched it tightly and plucked it out, holding it in the air nearly two inches from his face. _

"_No", He paused for a moment. "Have it his way." _

_Giroro then grabbed some thread out of Natsumi's grasp and tied a short strand to the needles end as he sat down. Natsumi stood crossing her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. Silence soon fell over the house as the two started sewing. Giroro pulled and tightened one end of the thread as he attached the two sides of the fabric. The cut fabric was spread out into a perfect shape of a newborn. The small circle shaped hole for the head to go through, a long sloppy cone going down for the tail to have room and made with the softest of all materials Giroro and Natsumi could find. _

_The silence was broken by a sudden noise coming right from outside the window. Giroro and Natsumi both flinched as the noise got louder. It sounded like someone arguing about something. Their voice sounded agitated as it got louder, like tears were making them choke on their own words. Giroro shot up out of his seat, his eyes bulging out of his head as the voice became recognizable. He knew that voice anywhere. That soft sweet voice that could clam anyone's nerves at any point in time. The voice who had become his best friend in life and forever more. The one that he had fallen in love with. _

"_Dororo!" He whispered hoarsely to himself. He dropped everything that he had in his hands and instantly ran towards the window. _

_A soft but echoing BOOM came from through the cracks of the window seal. Giroro lifted the glass window pane to see his lover, but was only greeted by a puff of grey smoke. He waved his hand moving the smoke away from his face and saw nothing it its place. Giroro ran his fingers through is head and began rubbing his temples as he sat down on the edge of Natsumi's bed, his head bent down. He stared down at his small red feet while in deep thought. _

_Natsumi stood for a moment then walked to pat Giroro on the back. But before she could manage to even get within a foot near him, he jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room, knocking everything down in his path. _

"_Where are you going?" Natsumi called out. _

_There was a pause hanging in the air, then from a distance a small voice was heared._

"_Dororo!" _

**I apologize it took a while I have been lazy I admit but I still hop you enjoy this next chapter. Read on peeps!**


	6. The bad news

**I am very sorry for the long wait I have had a bit of a writers blog until I just randomly got inspiration from a special T.V. show I like to call Sleepy. Anyways this one is a bit of a tear jerker for me x.x I will admit I take forever to write chapters, but that's only because I have to like it some what or ill completely erase and start over to make it better. Sort of like how James Patterson writes if any of you are familiar with his writing.**

**Chapter 6**

The intense flashback forced Giroro to snap back to reality. Stepping to the side he looked upon his small child, gracefully cradling her in his warm arms. He could hear off in the distance the steady beeping of a heart monitor. He turned to see the result of Dororo's condition but found him surrounded by masked doctors and a nurse off to the side, her head resting gently in her hands, covering her eyes as she bowed. One doctor, an older man looked Giroro up and down with a sad and sagging face, shaking his head slowly. The doctor cleared the way for Giroro, shooing other doctors and nurses out of the way.

Giroro's jaw hung loose as he pressed forward, patting is baby on the back. He peered over the hospital bed to see his love laying still and limp with his limbs aligned and his head bent down in a bowing manner.

The cold metal hospital door closed behind him. He swung his head around to see the older doctor coming up from behind, resting a hand on is shoulder.

"What's wrong with him doc? Is he gonna make it?" He asked eagerly.

The doctor let out a heavy sigh.

"You may want to take a seat for this."

Fear shot through Giroro's body as he set the child down inside the hospital crib. He then walked over to the lounge chair and waited for the doctor to presume.

"Sir, on rare occasions we run into problems with birth procedures." The doctor pressed on. " And on some occasions they can be prevented or altered."

Giroro stared at the hard marble floor waiting to hear the bad news. He felt his whole body coil tightly, every muscle was tense with pressure. His head felt heavy from immense stress, and his eyes glowing red from being sleep deprived. He could hardly think straight while heavily hyperventilating. It was only a matter of time before his body begin to twitch from hyperactive nerves being shot.

"And others, you just can't stop in time." The doctor bowed his head and waited for a response.

The room was dead silent with only the presence of a heart monitor beeping in the distance.

"Sir I'm really sor- "

"Will he be okay?" Giroro interrupted.

The doctor stood quiet for a moment, then began again. "Uh ... Sir I-"

"Will he be okay!" Giroro said harshly through clenched teeth. His arms were folded, hugging himself tightly as he swayed back and forth.

The doctor bowed once again and began. " We are not sure. This is a rare case, not many doctors have seen this happen before after the birthing process. His body functioning seemed stable along with his immune system. Then after the fetus was delivered all of his body functions collapsed possibly from the loss of too much blood, causing him so seize and go into a coma. We don't know how long he'll be asleep or if he will even wake up. And even if he does, we still don't even know if he will make it."

Giroro turned as white as a sheet of paper, cold sweat droplets grew on the back of his neck. He could barely breath as the information slowly began to sink in. He ran his shaky hands over his head and gently rubbed his temples.

"What are the chances of his surviving?" He asked impatiently, his voice cracking.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I would estimate about 1 out of 500 make it within 2 weeks tops before passing on." He then bowed his head, not daring to make eye contact with Giroro. "I am very sorry." With that said he quietly left the room and closed the metal door behind him.

Giroro sat there moaning in pure despair, weeping into the palm of his red hands. Dozens of questions rushed into his head as he sniffed in cold anesthetic flavored air. How would this effect his life, without another to join him in the parenting experience? How would this effect the way he would parent their baby girl? Better yet, how would this effect her in general? The questions enveloped Giroro in a painful burst of agony followed by the swelling flood of tears pouring out of his reddening eyes. At first he thought his life couldn't have been better by being gifted a child from his lover, but in the next second his whole world had been turned upside down, shredding his heart into two. His love's life was now at stake.

Through the next two hours all Giroro could do was sob and ponder on about the painful possibilities of what might happen to his precious Dororo and how he was going to raise their child alone. Everything he had just taken in seemed to tug and pull at his head into several different directions at once, until finally his eyes gave in, his breathing slowed, and every muscle in his body fell completely limp, causing him to fall into a long deep and dreary nightmare.

**Ok don't hate me but you nor me have a clue as to when the next chapter shall be posted. It could range from later on this week or sometime next week. Yeah around there but I don't know and neither do you so how can we be for sure? The world shall never know. Anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter and get ready for the next! **


End file.
